ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock (Techno)
'''Bardock '''is a Pure-Blooded Saiyan, and the father of Goku(Kakarot). He becomes a major character in Techno Saiyans. He is from the 3 time line that they get sent to. He is the King of the Saiyans, after taking out Frieza and freeing the Saiyans from his reign of terror. He is the father of Kakarot and Raditz. Universe History Instead of Frieza sending Bardock and his crew to Planet Meat, he decided that they would stay on Planet Vegeta. Bardock learned that Frieza would be coming, and warned King Vegeta. King Vegeta mearly laughed at Bardock, that's when Bardock put together a small, but powerful Saiyan Army that would help to free them from Frieza. The army was rising in power as Frieza approached Planet Vegeta. Bardock's Army as big enough that they all charged Frieza's ship when he approached. Bardock was spending his time in the Rejuvenation Tank after having a tough time training. Meanwhile his army was taking on Frieza's soldiers. When King Vegeta was told on what was going on he demanded that every Saiyan warrior to go out and help fight. Bardock noticed that the doctors had taken off, so he decided that Frieza must be here. He blew open the tank, and headed strait for where everyone else was going. He found the two armies clashing. When he entered the brawl he fought along side the King and his own crew. That's when Frieza decided that it was time to "Get rid of these annoying little apes." He quickly charged his Supernova, and at the same time every Saiyan warrior charged there own attacks. On Bardock's command all of the Saiyan's released their attacks right as Frieza threw his Supernova. The Saiyan power easily over whelmed Frieza's and blasted threw the his attack and continued strait for Frieza. Frieza tried to block it but with so little time to charge any energy Frieza was destroyed along with his two right hand men, Dodoria and Zarbon. The Saiyans cheered Bardock, and wished that he would be the King. King Vegeta, refused to give up his thrown until he was thrown out by the Saiyan population, and replaced him with Bardock, now King Bardock. Instead of killing off whole populations Bardock decided that he would create the biggest army in the universe. The first planet he went to was Earth, and then Namek. Earth agreed that they would join the army, if they would be allowed to use the high tech equipment that the Saiyans had. Namek was sketchy at first, then Bardock told them that they would not have to fight unless power was truly need, or if the attack was on their planet. And he also said that being part of his army would give them new technology and they would be allowed to go where ever they please in the universe, and so they agreed to join. Bardock became the Ruler of the Universe, and with his two sons Prince Raditz and Prince Kakarot. His crew became Elite Soldiers, and the previous King and his two sons, where given Elite Soldier rights as well. Bardock had a scientist design a gravity room, thinking that if one planet can have more or less gravity then another maybe there's a way to manipulate it. He trained in there secretly without any one else's knowledge. He became stronger and stronger, and eventually he became so strong that he could take out Frieza, in his Final Form, in a single shot. But he had no clue how strong he had gotten since Frieza was dead. Bardock now rules a universe under his control and in peace. Techniques and Special Abilities *Divination – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Full Power Energy Wave – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Final Revenger – An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *Flash Spirit – This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a punch, followed by a kick then an energy wave. It is named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where it is one of his Super Attacks. *I'll Never Forgive You! – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. *Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. *Last Riot Javelin – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *Heat Phalanx – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the Budokai video game series and the video game Burst Limit. *Spirit of Saiyans – A combination technique of ki-powered punches. *Saiyan Soul – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Wild Sense – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Power Ball – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). Trivia *Bardock never became a Super Saiyan, and never will. *Bardock only turns into a Great Ape twice through out the series. During the time that Vegeta and Goku obtain there Super Saiyan 4 forms. *Bardock has three different outfit changes threw out the series. *Even though Bardock is the King of the Saiyans, he still decides to leave his home planet knowing the fact that he might never come back. *Bardock feared King Cold arriving on his planet, even though he could have easily dealt with him. Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Elite-Class Saiyan Category:Techno Saiyans Category:Alternate Timeline